peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 July 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-16 ;Comments *The FA Cup final of 1950 (Arsenal v Liverpool) is mentioned in passing. JP: "I remember that and I'm still bitter about it." (Arsenal won 2-0.) *Having stopped himself from putting the CD containing the Loudon Wainwright session into the machine before removing the previous disc (in this case, Culture), Peel goes ahead and tries it anyway as an experiment to see if it will play either of them. He subsequently regrets messing about so, as the next session song, "No Sure Way", is a sombre reflection on 9/11. JP: "Well I would piss around before that one. I'm sorry. Clumsy of me." *Peel reads out an email he received back in February from a listener concerning Stanley Winston, who as Peel often mentions only appears to have released one 7" single. The correspondent "mentions three or four other records which could easily be by the same Stanley Winston, although he doesn't know for sure because nobody's ever heard any of them. I could list them all for you but it would be tedious, but it would be nice to hear them." *Peel also mentions a DJ gig he has been asked to do in Los Angeles in November. The event is called "Turnament" and will take place at Royce Hall on the campus of the University of California on Friday 8 / Saturday 9 November. Peel seems a bit bemused as to why he's been invited as it's an exhibition of turntablism (scratching / live mixing). JP: "I'm only doing it cos my mate David Sefton who used to run things at the Festival Hall is in charge of it all and he asked me if I'd like to go and I said well I would as a matter of fact." It does not appear that he actually attended. Sessions *Loudon Wainwright III #14. Recorded 21 April 2002. Tracklisting *Yesterday's Kids: She's Paul's Girl (LP - Can't Hear Nothin') Panic Button :JP: "Steve and myself have done what's called in the trade a hot seat changeover, which means that we've had exactly zero seconds, minutes and hours to prepare the programme. So stand by for amusing mistakes." *Niederflur: Porz-Wahn (LP - ND4) M_nus *Loudon Wainwright III: Half Fist (Peel session) :JP: "We've run into one small problem here in the studio actually... We can't figure out how you play vinyl in this studio. Perhaps you can't at all. In which case, this is going to be a terrifically short programme." *Ten Benson: The Loozin' Line (LP - Satan Kidney Pie) Artrocker *4tRECk: Slave Ship (EP - 4tRECk) 4 Track Recordings *Berzerker: The Principles And Practices Of Embalming (LP - Dissimulate) Earache *Codex: Control (12") Project Five *Giddy Motors: Whirled By Curses (7") FatCat *Loudon Wainwright III: Heaven (Peel session) *Culture: This Way (LP - Peace And Love) Rhino *Kaito: Bow Wow (LP - Montigola Underground) Devil In The Woods *Roy Brown and his Mighty Mighty Men: Boogie At Midnight (78) Deluxe (Pig's Big 78) *Mandoza: Cyborg (Move Your Skeleton) (LP - Godoba) CCP World *Staufenbiel Brothers: Still Got The Blues (7") Muysic For Peoples *Loudon Wainwright III: No Sure Way (Peel session) *Young People: Stay Sweet (LP - Young People) 5 Rue Christine *Weaver001: A Step Aside (7") Planet Mu (Wrong Speed Moment) An unacknowledged wrong speed moment. The record is a 7" which plays at 33 rpm, which is the most likely cause of the confusion. *Linda Jones: For Your Precious Love (LP - Your Precious Love) Turbo *Deacon Boombastardizer: Electric Pantyhose (Various Artists LP - Welcome To My World) Irritant *Loudon Wainwright III: Something For Nothing (Peel session) *Pure Science: Don't Hide (LP - Fabric 05) Fabric *TPS 1972: Dhako Majanyiego (7") Melodica *Sparkles: Taint With Cinnamon (EP - All The Kids Are Gonna F**k You Up) Smooch *Yami Bolo: Mystery Unfolds (7") B.I.G. *Loudon Wainwright III: The Final Frontier (Peel session) *Michael Burkat: Whip It Up (Struggle EP - 12") Contrast :JP: "As regular listeners will know, when Mary Anne's coming up after the news at midnight, as she is, I always like to end the programme with something fairly raucous, with a rude word in the title or a particularly unpleasant concept in the song. But tonight as a bit of a change, a country tune really by the Lonesome River Band. This is called - you're gonna love this - Mary Ann." *Lonesome River Band: Mary Ann (LP - Talkin' To Myself) Sugar Hill File ;Name *John_Peel_20020716.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-06 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment